Numberblocks: Power of One
Power of One is a series of 25 levels played on scratch. 9 levels were published so far. Levels Level 1: The Tutorial (https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/183578578/) Level 2: The Muscles (https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/183373625/) Level 3: The Hunger (https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/183599528/) Level 4: The Beast (https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/183745308/) Level 5: The Star (https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/183753118/) Level 6: The Even Hungrier (https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/184166963/) Level 7: The Lucky (https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/184179860/) Level 8: The Comic (https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/226946693/) Level 9: The Cubes (https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/237168383/) Unreleased Level 10: The Finale Level 11: The Unexpected Level 12: The Extremely Muscular Level 13: The Very Beastly Level 14: The Fragile Level 15: The Hungry like it never ate Level 16: The Comical Level 17: The Liberal Level 18: The Snowy Level 19: The Untrue Level 20: The Cubes II Level 21: The Growl Level 22: The Roar Level 23: The Prime Time Level 24: The Lair Level 25: The True Finale Characters Playables * One * Two * Three * Four * Five * Six * Seven * Eight * Nine Enemies * Blob - a small black blob enemy that either have -1 or -2 labelled on it. -2 blobs are faster. appears in levels 1-9. * Snafflet - a cubical cycloptic creature. It is seen in Blue-Orange or Green-Purple. * Sanitised Blob - appears in levels 11-24 same as regular blobs, but are white. * Sanitised Snafflet - All of them are blue-Purple with a black eye and white pupil. * Target - A wooden target that resembles a Flapjack Snaffler. Bosses * Minus Nine - a big grey muscular cuboid with -9 labelled on it. Appears in Level 2 * The Flapjack Snaffler - 3 cubical creatures in one! It can chase you. It appears in Levels 3 and 6. * The Big Bad Square - Four's hypnotised state. He makes a wolf noise when appearing. He appears in level 4. * Five-Star - a star that hops around trying to get you. Appears in Level 5. * Minus Seven - a rainbow blob labelled -7. * The Terrible Twos - They're back. When battling them, every 8 seconds, they'll catch up to you and the Purple-masked Two will shoot purple fire at you. They both appear in level 8. * Goo Guppy - a giant fish that lurks in a swamp. To defeat him, you need to be Nine and shoot at Goo Guppy's uvula. He appears when the Numberblocks collect all 9 cubes. He appears in level 9. * Red Lightning (Zero) '''- The Final Boss in the game. In his first phase, he shoots red lightnings at the player which can only be destroyed by Ten's ability. After taking 400 hits, his second phase will be to summon a random past boss like The Flapjack Snaffler, The Big Bad Square, Minus Nine or Goo Guppy. if that boss is defeated, give Red Lightning another 400 hits to activate his third phase. Where he turns into a big Red Lightning bolt to try and electrocute the player's Numberblocks. In order to defeat him, you need to shoot at falling water buckets to throw them at Red Lightning to overpower him. 8 water buckets appear and take a total at 20 hits per bucket. after the buckets were thrown, Red Lightning will blow up and turn back into Zero. * '''Supreme Minus Nine * The Revenge of The Big Bad Square * Ten Green Bottles * The Granola Snaffler * Ten Star * Minus VII * The Terrifying Twos * Mr. Liberal Face * Abominable Snow Snaffler * Liar Liar * Gut Guppy * Grizzly * Dinosaur * Minus Eight * A (True Final Boss)